


Later

by mynameisqwerty



Category: The Phoenix Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisqwerty/pseuds/mynameisqwerty
Summary: It's been years since that fateful last day in Phoenix, and Luke and Jordan are living together ... with their daughter.





	Later

Roxie Hunter held her phone in a balance between her shoulder and her cheek, talking to her friend Matilda as she coordinated her bag, slouched over a left shoulder, and her keys, clutched in her hand.

"Yeah, yeah," she said with a yawn. School was way too long. "Look, Mattie, all you gotta do is go up to the guy and tell him. He's a jerk. Break it off."

She pushed the keys in their slot with difficulty; their door was jammy.

 

\---

 

She had never understood why her parents had wanted this house over the others they had looked at. They had moved to Melbourne two years ago. The agent had chosen a few houses for them to look at. All fancy. They could afford fancy. Her mum was a lawyer. Her dad was a teacher. Not quite as high paid as mum, but they didn't care about things like that. A few of the houses had been in Toorak. New, modern. Lots of white paint and big open rooms. If it had been left to Roxie, she would have chosen one of these. Hands down. But for some reason, from the moment her parents saw the shiny newness of everything - everything Roxie wanted - Luke and Jordan Hunter had wanted nothing to do with the place. 

The agent tried again and again. Lots of houses. New, fresh. But no, it wasn't quite for them.

Finally, at a loss, the agent had shown them this one. This one had been in Glen Iris. Not tacky by any means, but - ordinary. Whereas the other houses had all felt like they still had that new-car smell, this one basically promoted "OTHER PEOPLE HAVE LVED HERE." It was homey. With a small backyard.

Her parents had the deal settled within a week.

 

\---

 

Roxie tugged and pulled until the key turned. The door swung open. Finally.

Mattie was still talking.

"But ... he's not a jerk, not really." Her voice was small and pleading.

"Matilda." Roxie dumped her bag in the corridor with a thump, putting her hand on her hips, the image of sass. She started walking towards the kitchen. She _needed_ food. "He said he loved you, loved you, and then, after nine months together, he goes behind your back and cheats on you. With your step-sister. That's not just wrong; it's a whole new level of gro - Oh GROSS!"

"Wait - what happened?"

Mattie's voice was hardly audible as Roxie's hand - and her phone with it - fell to her side. She had just walked in on her parents kissing. Properly kissing.

She coughed loudly. Very loudly. 

Her parents broke apart. Thank God.

"That is - ugh - That sort of stuff belongs Behind Closed Doors!"

And before her parents could make whatever excuses they were going to for acting way younger than they should, Roxie ran upstairs to her room.

"BEHIND CLOSED DOORS!" she yelled, before slamming the door shut behind her.

 

___

 

Luke gave a chuckling smile, turning back to his wife.

Jordan touched at the corners of his mouth. "You don't smile enough," 

 

\---

 

"What was that?" Matilda was back.

"I just walked in on my parents,"

"Yeah, so ..."

Roxie waited.

"Oh!"

Ding.

"That's disgusting!"

"Tell me about it! It's revolting! They love each other like the world's going to end tomorrow or something," 

 


End file.
